custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gahrenn
Gahrenn was a Le-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui Gahrenn was as a engineer on Metru Nui, repairing all kind of vehicles and technological devices. From time to time, he went off from his island and traveled to other islands to learn from the best engineers of the universe, such as the Vortixx and Nynrah Ghosts, and wrote all about his travels in his diary. Thanks to their advices and teachings, he became one of the best and most talented engineers of Metru Nui. , with his old Kanohi Ruru]]79,500 years ago, minor disputes between the Po-Matoran and the Ta-Matoran evolved into a full scale war after the Po-Matoran sank some transport barges and the Ta-Matoran melted a Po-Metru Warehouse. The Onu-Matoran allied with the Ta-Matoran and the Le-Matoran joined the Po-Matoran. The conflict eventually evolved into a war, and Gahrenn started to build war vehicles and weapons for his allies. During that time, he lost his Kanohi Ruru in one of those battles, so he replaced it with a black Pakari. Eventually the war was stopped by Makuta Teridax and the memories of everyone in the universe, along with Gahrenn's, were erased during the Time Slip 60,000 years ago. 1,000 years ago, all the Matoran were summoned by Turaga Dume, who was actually Makuta Teridax in disguise. The Matoran went into the Coliseum, where the Vahki forced them to get into Matoran Spheres, where they were plunged into a deep slumber. During that time, Gahrenn lost his memories about Metru Nui, and his size was diminished, but he and the other Matoran were eventually rescued and awakened by the Toa Metru, who became Turaga in the process. Mata Nui Despite losing his memories, Gahrenn still kept his knack for engineering. He helped build the village of Le-Koro, but after the village was finished, his services were no longer necessary, so Turaga Matau appointed him as the Vuata Maca Tree keeper, which provided the Le-Matoran with energy to feed on. In order to keep sight of it, he built a house of his own near of the tree, outside Le-Koro. When Makuta Teridax arrived on the island and attacked it using Rahi with Infected Kanohi, Gahrenn received a proposal to join the Gukko Force, which he accepted, and received training, where he learned to ride a Kewa and improve his Bamboo Disk launching. The Kewa he adopted was named Aki, after the Matoran word for "valor". , the Kewa Gahrenn used to ride.]] In the near arrival of the Toa Mata period Gahrenn discovered that the Maca Vuata tree had fallen ill and was dying. So he went to the village to seek help, but found out that Turaga Matau had been kidnapped. Soon after, the Turaga was rescued by a Ta-Matoran named Takua, who was on a mission to recover the Toa stones. Gahrenn told the Matoran that the tree Vuata Maca was dying, and that the only way to cure it was using the two crystals Vuata and Maca. Takua returned with the two crystals, and Gahrenn gave him an Amana Volo Sphere. Gahrenn used the crystals to heal the tree and he could finally calm down. After the arrival of the Toa Mata, Gahrenn received a visit from several members of the Gukko Force, but they were actually seeking refuge. The village had been attacked by a swarm of Nui-Rama. They returned to the village to attack them, but they found out that it was deserted, and that the villagers had been kidnapped, so Kongu told everyone to hide in case the Nui-Rama came back. After Takua's arrival, the Nui-Rama began to move again, so Kongu ordered to counter attack and the Gukko Force moved to the air and escorted Kongu and Takua to the nest where the rest of the Le-Matoran were captured. They were shortly after rescued by Lewa and Onua. A party was celebrated for their victory. , Gahrenn's Shore Turtle.]] Shortly after, Gahrenn spotted a female Shore Turtle, who was under de influence of an infected Kanohi. Gahrenn sneaked at the Rahi and removed her infected mask. He then gave her a new silver Pakari. The turtle felt grateful, the turtle began to follow Gahrenn everywhere and she became his new pet, so Gahrenn named her Yeedo. When the Chronicler's Company fought to protect Kini Nui's entrance to the Mangaia from the Rahi, the Gukko Force, along with other Matoran military forces, aided the company to drive off the Rahi. They then returned to their respective villages, and Gahrenn returned to his house. Bohrok invasion Arrival of the Rahkshi Return to Metru Nui Spherus Magna Abilities and traits Gahrenn as Le-Matoran, used to be quite energetic, and spoke Chutespeak/treespeak like the rest of the Le-Matoran of Metru Nui. He also prefers to live in high places, like the village of Le-Koro. As the Le-Matoran, Gahrenn believed in faith, derived from unity and duty. Faith is trust in its allies, and that all will be well. His strong point was precision; he was able to fire an object with amazing accuracy In Metru Nui, Gahrenn was very intelligent, alebti very lazy. Sometimes he did not think much what he did, and always took things to heart. But over time he has managed to correct some of these defects. He also had a talent for engineering, something not very common among the Le-Matoran, and so he was proud and unique for his work. Gahrenn, in Mata Nui, kept his talent for engineering. But as in Le-Koro it was not necessary, he received the duty of taking care of the Vuata Maca Tree. During that time he was forced to live alone near the tree, so in time he became a little less noisy and boisterous than other Le-Matoran, and his experiences have him hardened, making him curiously into a more patient, calm and prudent being than the rest of the Matoran of its kind. Mask and tools Gahrenn possessed a green Ruru, but after an accident he had, he replaced it with a black Kanohi Pakari, which he has always been wearing. Quotes Trivia *Gahrenn is Garmagic's self MOC. Category:User:Garmagic Category:Garmagic Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Self-MOCs